


Le pardon

by MissAmande



Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [9]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Forgiveness, Love, Reflection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Helen avoue à John ce qu'il s'est passé chez le docteur Ryan.
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith
Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Le pardon

**Author's Note:**

> Alors voilà quand j'ai regardé la série, je voulais tellement qu'Helen avoue à John qu'elle avait embrassé son psychologue, pour qu'ils puissent avancer et cesser les mensonges. Du coup j'ai écrit ce texte, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Elle l’avait embrassé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait ça, elle avait agi sur un coup de tête. Le docteur Ryan s’était montré gentil à un moment où John travaillait beaucoup, où elle se sentait délaissée et seule, et elle avait cru que cet homme pourrait lui apporter un instant de joie mais elle s’était trompée. A peine rentrée chez elle, Helen se précipita aux toilettes et vomit. Elle avait trompé son mari… John faisait de son mieux et elle lui compliquait la vie avec son deuil, les bourdes qu’elle commettait à répétition. Elle voulait aller mieux, elle voulait l’aider à surmonter la mort de leur Thomas mais dès qu’elle posait les yeux sur lui, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être en colère contre lui, de le détester pour ce qui était arrivé à leur fils. Elle voyait bien que ça le détruisait à petit feu, il avait beau porter ce masque d’indifférence, elle avait toujours su lire en lui, voir les émotions dans son regard et son comportement était en train de briser son mari. Se recroquevillant contre la baignoire, Helen pleura. Pour Thomas, pour John, pour l’avenir incertain de ses filles, pour toutes les souffrances que leur famille avait subies à cause du Reich. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir continuer ainsi ? Ils devaient se montrer telle une famille parfaite pour la presse, pour le public mais à quoi bon ? Tout était voué à l’échec… Son couple était… en lambeaux. Amy commençait à devenir une parfaite Nazie, et Jennifer semblait totalement perdue dans ce monde.

Néanmoins, il fallait absolument qu’elle se reprenne en main, pour John, pour les enfants, pour elle… Mais elle ne savait pas comment faire…

Le reste de la journée fut floue pour la femme du Reichsmarschall, elle semblait avancer par automatisme et lorsque le soir arriva elle redouta la venue de son mari. Elle ne pourrait pas le regarder dans les yeux, sa voix allait trahir le péché qu’elle avait commis chez le docteur Ryan et il allait la quitter, c’était sûr, elle-même se quitterait. Elle allait le faire souffrir… encore une fois… Elle se détestait. Lorsqu’elle se contemplait dans le miroir elle ne voyait qu’un monstre, une personne qui n’était plus digne d’être mère, ni d’être une épouse. L’honnêteté avait toujours été la base de leur mariage, même dans les moments les plus sombres, ils s’étaient toujours tout dit, et aujourd’hui aucun d’eux ne respectait cette règle… Ils ne parlaient en fait plus… Cela devait changer, maintenant. Alors quand les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent, Helen releva la tête, redressa ses épaules et alla à la rencontre de John. Celui-ci s’était arrêté dans le couloir, le buste vouté, il donnait l’impression d’être un homme qui avait vécu bien plus qu’il n’aurait dû, il paraissait à bout de forces, ne tenant debout que par miracle et Helen sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Devait-elle vraiment lui avouer ? N’allait-elle pas l’accabler encore plus en lui révélant qu’elle avait embrassé un autre homme, rêvé de ses mains sur son corps, de sa bouche ? Comment pouvait-elle faire une chose pareille ? Mais son esprit lui souffla que ce n’était rien d’autre que de la lâcheté, elle avait peur de lui dire et elle se donnait des excuses pour ne pas faire face à sa bêtise.

\- John… ?

Le silence de son époux ne fit qu’accroître son angoisse. Il ne restait jamais silencieux avec elle, du moins pas avant la mort de Thomas…

\- J’ai parlé au docteur Ryan aujourd’hui… Finit-il par dire.

\- John…

\- Il m’a dit que tu avais tenu des propos envers le Reich qui pourraient être considérés comme une trahison… Helen je… je t’avais dit de ne parler que de Thomas… le docteur Ryan a été assez gentil ou effrayé pour m’en parler mais si ces paroles avaient été répétées… J’essaie vraiment de te protéger Helen mais… tu…

Le regard de John croisa enfin celui d’Helen et ce qu’elle y vit eut l’effet d’une gifle. Il était épuisé et il avait peur… il était terrifié de devoir assister à l’exécution de sa femme si jamais ses propos étaient propagés.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Je sais… Soupira-t-il.

\- John, aujourd’hui avec le docteur Ryan… Il s’est passé quelque chose…

Helen fut obligée de détourner les yeux, ne pouvant pas avouer sa faute en fixant les prunelles de son mari, elle ne pourrait supporter d’y voir le dégout ou la déception.

\- Je l’ai… hum… je l’ai embrassé…

A nouveau le silence les enveloppa, oppressant, les couvrant du jugement, celui-ci des crimes qu’ils avaient commis, des trahisons qu’ils avaient perpétrées, des actes atroces auxquels ils avaient participés.

\- Je sais. Il me l’a dit… du moins, il m’a laissé entendre que tu l’avais embrassé sur la joue…

\- John je…

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es amoureuse de lui ?

\- Non…

Quand Helen osa lever les yeux vers lui, il n’était qu’un homme abattu par un fardeau trop lourd à porter, ses épaules étaient voutées, sa tête baissée mais elle pouvait voir les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter, comme s’il se contenait. Pour quoi ? Ne pas la blesser avec des paroles ? Elle s’était blessé toute seule en commettant toutes ces âneries. Et puis, tandis que leurs regards se croisaient, elle vit de la jalousie, elle pensait qu’après tant d’années passées l’un avec l’autre, ce sentiment aurait disparu, mais elle avait eu tort. Cette émotion qu’elle percevait chez John lui donna espoir, car s’il était encore jaloux qu’un autre homme puisse embrasser sa femme, cela voulait dire qu’il la désirait encore, qu’il l’aimait toujours comme au premier jour. Couvrant la distance qui les séparait, Helen prit les mains de son époux dans les siennes et les caressa de ses pouces.

\- C’est de toi dont je suis amoureuse, John.

\- Alors… alors pourquoi…

\- J’étais perdue… Je… je me sentais seule…

\- Je suis désolé Helen…

\- Quoi ?

\- C’est de ma faute… si j’avais fait plus attention à toi, si je n’avais pas passé autant de temps au travail…

Mais déjà Helen secouait la tête, coupant court à ses flagellations.

\- John, tu n’as pas à te reprocher mes actions…

\- Je…

\- C’est à moi d’être désolée John.

\- Non. Non.

Libérant ses mains de celles d’Helen qui tentaient de s’accrocher à elles, de peur qu’il l’abandonne pour l’avoir trompé, il l’a surpris en prenant doucement son visage, avant de déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser passionné qui leur vola leur souffle. Helen sentit à travers cet échange tout le désir que John pouvait ressentir pour elle, la possessivité mais aussi tout l’amour qu’il avait pour elle malgré toutes les choses qu’ils avaient subies, malgré le gouffre qui les avait séparés après la mort de Thomas.

\- Je t’aime Helen… Chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche avant de l’attirer vers la chambre sans jamais cesser de l’embrasser.

Cette nuit-là, ils se pardonnèrent, ils s’aimèrent et peut-être même commencèrent-ils à guérir.


End file.
